Boss Lady and Shychi Aichi's Vanguard's Stand up!
by nandyroo94
Summary: Its Misaki's 22nd birthday she had a fight with her Man-Child uncle who wanted her to date so she could pass on the Tokura family Legacy so she starts to think of a young man she has had her eye on for awhile (Seriously guys there needs to be more of this pairing)
1. Ride 01 Misaki's Crush

The thoughts of Misaki Tokura Ok nandyroo94 here I erm fell in love with this show and yes I actually play(Narukami if you're curious) but I've noticed a possibility of a relationship pairing between Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura and being friendzoned as often as I get I've started to see things that not many guys would visualize as a possibility. I'll start from episode one and continue through season 1 using Misaki's photographic memory.

Young Misaki Tokura was sitting in her room after quite a random fight between her and her Uncle Shin it was her 22nd birthday and shin had asked when she was going to start dating that she should pass on her family name She sat in her bed thinking Maybe but the only one she had ever thought of dating was Aichi Sendou only becuase at first she thought he was cute when she first laid her eyes on him. She simply found him cute. Her memory got her to start reliving everything since the day they met.

Episode 1

When Aichi first entered the store to get his "Avatar" Blaster Blade back from Morikawa she first thought only that he was cute and nothing else when he challenged Toshiki Kai for the first time that day that she truly looked up at Aichi and seen the determination in his face she blushed faintly and she started to watch intensely at the cardfight her imagination took over when Aichi rode to Blaster Blade she found that as that he looked quite handsome and determined to beat Kai she had smiled to herself when he pulled the miracle critical trigger, Aichi was one who got her back into vanguard after her parents died she had decided that she'll at least study the game her uncle and family loved.  



	2. Ride 02 The power of a Crush

**Ok guys I just got an interesting idea this will not be a thought fic like I had wanted so it will be a romance/ humor fic**

*Next day*

Misaki was bored until Aichi showed up for the day, the first thing she noticed was that he had gotten taller,

second was that he had gotten a haircut so he no longer looked feminine she smiled to herself then remembered something her father always told her mother "_Immitation is the most sincere form of flattery_"

She smiled and gave herself an idea after he beat Morikawa for the sixth time in a row she walked over to the cardfight table.

"Hey Aichi, may I cardfight with you?"

He looks up after picking up his cards and nods setting a grade zero unit face down on the field Misaki does the same thing they play rock paper scissors to see who goes first Misaki won so she goes first they both grabbed their starting unit and flipped it over yelling in unison "Stand up, Vanguard"

Aichi

Hand:5

VC: Wingal Brave

Damage: 0

Misaki

Hand:5

VC: Stardust Trumpeter

Achi looked surprised to see her using a royal paladin but he learned the first time they fought not to take her lightly, she drew a card and looked at him "I ride Little sage Marron, next I call Wingal to rear guard then activate Gancelot's Skill" She showed him the gancelot that was in her hand she placed it ontop of her deck and searched for Blaster Blade adds to her hand and shuffled her deck.

Little Sage Marron: 8000

Wingal:6000

"Your move Aichi"

He nodded and drew "I Ride Knight of Rose Morgana, Wingal Brave moves back"

Knight of Rose Morgana: 6000

Wingal Brave:5000

"With a boost from Wingal Brave Knight of Rose attacks your vanguard"

"I don't guard that"

"Drive check" He said Revealing a Critical trigger "All effects to Morgana"

"Damage trigger check first, second"

"That's all for my turn"

Misaki nods. "Draw I Ride the Paladin closest to the king come to the battlefield and Spar with your fellow Royal Paladins, I ride Blaster Blade, Activating Blaster Blade's CounterBlast to retire Wingal Brave then I call two Knight of Silence Galatin and Starlight Unicorn when I call it to rearguard I can give plus 2000 power to a royal paladin of my choice and I choose a Galatin next with a boost from Starlight Unicorn Galatin attacks"

_Aichi I wanna tell you how I feel, but I can't so maybe the Royal Paladin clan will help me I pray that they feel and decide this match I have to believe I have learned that cray is real watched you take on Void, now the real test how are you feeling emotionally?,_ she thought 

"No guard"

"Next same deal with my other Galatin"

"Again, no guard"

"Next with a boost from wingal Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard"

"Elanie and Govanon will guard"

"Drive check" she reavealed a stand trigger and stood and gave extra power to galatin and attacked once more

Aichi

Hand:4

VC:Knight of Rose, Morgana

Damage:3

Misaki

Hand:1

VC:Blaster Blade

Damage:2


	3. Ride 03 The decision of the paladins

**Me: Once I get a new laptop expect more updates, Ok guys I just watched the season three episode one that Ishida kid seems...interesting and yes I will put him in the story but because I have no idea what he'll be like I'll just wing it anyway back to Aichi and Misaki *drools from what I've seen on the internet***

**Thunderstorm Dragoon:Nandyroo94 does not own cardfight vanguard also from now on like the show I'll do chapter previews**

"My turn, Stand and Draw", Aichi said. He took a card from his hand and misaki smiles as it glew in his hand blushing as he started his chant "Stand Up My Avatar I ride Blaster Blade next I'll activate his counter blast and retire wingal now I'll call another wingal brave I'll call a knight of silence Galatin as well then he'll attack Blaster Blade "

"No guard, damage check nothing"

"Next with wingal brave support Blaster Blade attacks"

"No guard"

"Drive check, nothing there, Misaki"

She flipped over a damage to be a draw trigger

"Draw trigger I give the power to my vanguard and I Draw a card

Blaster Blade (Misaki) power 9000+5000=14000

Aichi: Wingal Brave Skill when an attack hits that wingal Brave Boosted a Blaster unit I search my deck for another card with blaster in my deck and add it to hand

He showed her Blaster Dark, She smiled, _I like that you're going your toughest on me it means you see me as a strong woman,_ _Aichi_ she thought to herself.

_Maybe he's actually thinking about why I wanted to Cardfight him well I'll find out this turn when I Ride his first_

Misaki: I stand and draw

She took a card from her hand, "Give me Power, I call upon the power of the proud whitewings of faith I ride the Solitary Knight Gancelot"

She smiled at Aichi's blushing form.

"This was the first grade 3 you got and I was working the counter you were about to pick one the boosts Kagero deck's and I had pointed you to the ones that help Royal Paladin and this may sound weird to you but we are both from the same nation on Cray so it was only natural for me to help a fellow United Sanctuary member"

"Yeah I remember, it was the same day I was slapped in the face with a white bag by Kamui and yeah I know"

She smiled.

"Has he told Emi about his crush on her"

"No, he's trying though"

"Aaaaaaand"

"She's oblivious"

"Gancelot's counterblast he gains five thousand power and plus one critical until end of turn as long as Blaster Blade is in the soul"

Gancelot power= 14000

"Call another starlight unicorn its skill to gancelot"

"With a boost from Starlight Unicorn Galatin attacks Blaster Blade"

"No guard Damage trigger check no trigger"

"Wingal boosts Gancelot attacks Blaster Blade"

"Epona Guard"

"Twin Drive Check, First check future llew critical trigger all to gancelot Second its and epona this one will go to the standing Galatin"

"Damage check First check nothing, Second check nothing,...thrid check Heal trigger power to blaster blade and I recover one damage"

Aichi looked over is hand and seen he only things in his hand he had two grade three's

"Galitin attacks boosted by starlight unicorn"

"I don't guard Damage trigger check its a blaster blade You win Misaki good game the Paladins must like you alot"

"Yeah, but I also a Royal/Gold Paladin user and he's the strongest cardfighter I know"

"Really? who"

She seen him blush nervously and chuckled slightly.

"I'll give you two easy hints 1st hint his initials are A.S. and here is the second" she walks around the table to him leans down just abit and kisses his cheek, she smiled as he blushed.

"m-m-me?"

She nods as Naoki Ishida, Aichi's student for vanguard comes in the door.


	4. A letter from Tatsunagi

Hey, guys Nandyroo94 here sorry for my long break still no laptop,  
but I've seen the support you guys are showing so I will give you a Quick chapter before leaving you guys hanging also because I like the royals they will be Aichi's main deck While will pull a season 2 Ren with only two clans Royal and OTT

Naoki walked into the Cardshop to fight Aichi and hand him a letter that Kourin handed him,saying its Urgent that Aichi gets it.  
Through the window he seen "Bosslady" kissing Aichi's cheek. Boss Lady and Aichi going out g-granny glasses must be getting to me,  
y-yeah thats it, he thought to himself as he walked in, "Yo, Aichi I have a letter from that Takuto kid for you"

"Takuto, what's wrong this time?", Misaki asked taking the letter from Naoki and handed it to Aichi,

"To Team Q4, Cray needs you once more a War of Epic proportions has ignited. The void is back and has poisoned the minds of most of our leaders the only ones who are on affected were the United Sanctuary, Meet me at Cardshop Psy for more info you know how to find it"

"W-ha? What is void?", Naoki asked.

"Naoki, sit down this is gonna shock you"

"Not as much as you and boss lady being besties I'm still trying to process that anyway"

"Planet Cray is real"

"The planet they use to explain the game?"

"Yes and when Cray is in trouble a mysterious power called psyqualia awakens in potential cardfighters it shows you an image of victory but using it doesn't always mean you'll win you could lose but it gives you an ability without the fight to talk to your units"

"Wow, Psyqualia sounds like and amazing power"

"It is an amazing power and its difficult to master when I first gained the power, I used it agressively thinking it made me stronger, I realized almost too late that I was hurting everyone around me and those that I love, fortunately My bond with Blaster blade brought me back,and after an epic fight with Ren Susugamori (A/n: Probally butchered the hell out of that)  
I lost it but I didn't care because it lost its grasp on Ren and I.  
When I fought in the circut I aquired the Power once more with three others two of them got the power from a force that was threatening to wipe earth and cray of all life I was the victory hanging on a thread and saved both worlds with the help of my friends and become the worlds greatest fighters and now it seems my teamates and I are needed once more to defend cray, Misaki you ready to save Cray again?"

Misaki nodded. "We'll need Kamui"

"I agree we need him to help us"

"w-wait Sendou I want to fight you, I want to see if I can beat you using it anyway I need to play test some changes I've made to my deck" Naoki said.

"You want to test how much stronger you've gotten? ok I'll go full power" ,Aichi said placing a card in the vanguard circle his eyes closed as Naoki set his starting vangaurd, They drew their starting hands.

"Ready, Naoki?" Aichi said opening his eyes, started to glow light blue.

"This should be interesting, Aichi stay using the light side of your power", Misaki whispered into Aichi's ear.

Aichi, Looked at her and nodded.

Naoki looking at Aichi, Nodded.

"Stand up, My vanguard!" 


	5. Pysqualia

**Hey guys i'm flipping through decks and it seems the gold paladins do favor me or at least Blond Ezel does**

"Wingal brave!"

"Lizard Soldier Saishin!"

"I'll go first, Aichi, Draw I ride Red River Dragoon, Saishin's skill I move him to an open Rearguard circle, Turn end"

"Draw, I Ride Little Sage Marron, Wingal Brave's skill I move him to an open rear guard circle, Boosted by Wingal Brave, Marron attacks"

"No guard"

"Drive check, Critical trigger all effects to Marron"

"Check the damage triggers Frist... second Draw Trigger Power to Red River and I draw my turn Stand and draw, Strike my Avatar I Ride Dragonic Deathscythe(9000 Power), Deathscythe's Skill Counter blast 2 Perish to the Lightning Scythe Wingal brave Call ThunderStorm Dragoon and the lightning of hope Helena Boosted by Helena, Thunderstorm Attacks"

"No guard Damage Check Nothing"

"Helena skill when he boosts a Successful Attack that hits a vanguard I can discard a card to draw a card, Boosted by Saishin, Deathscythe Attacks"

"I don't Guard"

"Drive Check, Heal Trigger Power to My vanguard and I Heal"

"Damage check, Draw Trigger Power to Marron and I draw, My turn stand and draw Shine the blade of light, Arise my Avatar, Ride Blaster Blade! Judgement has been passed on your Thunderstorm Dragoon, I Call the night of silence, Galatin and knight of rose Morgana. Boosted by Morgana, Galatin will attack."

"Yellow Gem Carbuncle will Guard that"

"Next Blaster Blade attacks"

"No guard"

"Check the drive trigger, no trigger"

"Check the damage trigger, Draw trigger power to Vanguard and I draw"

"Turn End"

"My turn, Stand and draw"

"I Ride Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, Call Photon Bomber Wyvern, Saishin retires. Call Thunder Break Dragon and Dragon Dancer Rai Rai; Now boosted by Rai Rai, Thunder Break attacks Rai Rai Skill Soul blast when boosting a unit named Thunder Break Dragon by paying the cost a soul blast of one she boosts an extra 5000 in addition to her boost of 6000 making Thunder Break 21000"

"Galatin intercepts and Epona will guard that as well"

"boosted by Photon bomber wyvern, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon attacks your vanguard"

"I don't guard"

"Twin drive check First critical trigger All Effects to Vanguard... Second Stand trigger All effects to Thunder Break Dragon"

"Twin damage check first... second Heal Trigger activated power to Blaster blade and I heal"

"Next, Thunder Break Dragon Attack... Blaster Blade"

"High dog breeder Akane guard me"

"Erg.. turn end"

"My turn... In the midst of the storm a light will shine forth giving hope for the storm to end.. see the king as he once was I ride Alfred Early...Alfred Early's skill whhen he is placed on the vanguard circle I can Superior Call Blaster Blade from the soul...Arise once more My avatar Blaster Blade I call...next from the shadow of the warrior on the kings left a Shadow of the warrior and Brother in arms Call My avatar Blaster Dark"

"Blaster dark?...isn't that Ren's avatar"

"Yes but both of the Blades here are my Avatar in their own way...Calling Wingal Brave behind Blaster blade...Boosted by Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks "

"No guard...Check.. nothing"

"Wingal Brave's skill when an attack hits a vanguard on the turn he boosted a vanguard I can move him into my soul and search my deck for a unit with Blaster in its name" He said grabbing Majesty Lord Blaster from the deck revealing it to Naoki and adding it to hand.

"next Alfred Early Attacks your vanguard"

"I Nullify it with Wyvern Guard Guld"

"Twin drive first...second Draw trigger power to blaster dark and I draw, Next I attack with Blaster dark"

"Old Dragon mage will guard that"

"That ends my turn"

"Alright Draw.. You're in the dangerous part of the storm now Break Ride, Armor Break Dragon...Break Ride skill I retire Blaster Dark and plus 10000 power to my vanguard"

Aichi smiled as he put blaster dark into the drop zone he had already seen the winning image Majesty Lord was just a ploy.

"Armor break dragon's Limit break! Counter Blast of three and discarding three cards retire all Rearguards of my Opponent (A/n:I Read the cards abilities but wow just wow i changed it abit) And +10000 and +2* Boosted by Rai Rai and her soul blast Thunder Break dragon!"

"no guard...Damage check Draw trigger power to Alfred and I draw "

"Booster by Photon Bomber Wyvern, Armor Break Dragon Attacks, Photon bomber skill if my opponent has three or more damage in the damage zone Plus 4000 power added to the 6000 already boosting him!"

"I Guard with Flash shield Issuelt "

"Check the twin drive First...second Nothing Turn end"

"My turn stand and draw Final Turn, Enter the Fray Kneel before your king I ride king of knights Alfred, Alfred's counter Blast I superior call Knight of silence galatin, I call Marron and lake maiden Lien Liens skill I drop a card and draw I call knight of friendship kay and Soul saver dragon Knight of Friendship boosts Soul Saver Dragon attacks"

"no guard...damage trigger nothing" next Alfred attacks alfreds passive skill he get +2000 power for each of my royal paladin rearguards"

"So thats why he dropped his hand and thats...20000 POWER!? I guard with Seibo and Zypher kid Hayete will guard"

"Twin drive check first check Stand Trigger All effects to Soul Saver Dragon...Second check another stand trigger giving the power to soul saver and the stand to Kay, Boosted by marron, galatin attacks"

"Guard with Mischevious girl Kyonshi and old dragon mage"

"now Boosted by Kay Soul Savor dragon End it"

"Gah?! Can't guard... Damage trigger Check... Nothing there...I guess you win as usual Aichi"

Aichi picked up his cards as his eyes went back to Normal, Misaki watched his legs start to wobble She quickly got up and grabbed him as he started to fall to the ground.


	6. Akari

"Aichi, Are you alright?", Misaki asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, thanks for catching me"

"no problem, what are close friends for?" Misaki replied ,as soon as she said it her close friend, Akari walked into the store smiling now that she's able to tease her best friend.

"Oh, and how close are you?" she asked. Misaki blushed as red as a Dragonic Overlord.

"So is this the cute guy you've been telling me about?" Akari continued teasing the two looking in Aichi's direction, now it was Aichi's turn to blush.

Akari laughed at them.

"Misaki perhaps we should get going I'll call Kamui on the way there"

"Oh, were you guys leaving aw, but I just got here" Akari complained.

"Suure you did I seen you when I was playing with Aichi" ,Misaki said. Akari laughed and looked at Naoki "From what I could tell you're pretty good, Red" she said smirking, "I think I'd like to Cardfight you, Red"

"Akari you can cardfight?", Misaki asked

"Yeah, I watched your fights on the the tv about a a few years ago and started to learn"

"So what clan do you use?"

"Gold Paladin"

"Avatar card?"

"Avatar?"

"Favorite card to use"

"Ah, Blond Ezel at the moment"

"he's a very useful unit for gold paladin"

"Yeah, I know his limit break is what saves me in my toughest cardfights"

Misaki and Aichi smiled at her, "Trust us we know"

"Shin, Aichi and I are heading to Psy", Misaki said as they head out.

"So Red, you wanna fight?"

"Sure I'm game", he said as they both set they're starting vanguards and shuffling their decks.

"Alright, Now Stand up the vanguard"

"Lizard soldier Saishin"

"Crimson Lion cub kyrph"

"Ladies first Draw, I ride Player of the holy axe Nimue Kyrph skill i'll move him to a rearguard circle, turn end"

"Draw I ride Red River Dragoon Saishin skill, then boosted by Saishin Red river attack"

"No guard"

"Drive check.. nothing"

"Damage check.. draw trigger all to vanguard and i draw, my turn draw, I ride knight of superior skills beaumains, and call knight of elegant skills gareth, Kryph's skill when I have Beaumains as my vanguard by moving kryph and gareth to the soul I can search my deck to superior ride" She held ezel in her hand with glew bright yellow.

"Warrior of hope surpass the limits and destroy my enemies with your burning blades Superior Ride incandescant lion blond ezel"

"A grade three on turn two what is this madness?"


End file.
